A device for processing surfaces may be designed, for example, as a glass ball or steel ball blasting device. Compressed air may be brought forward via a compressed air channel and abrasive material may be conveyed into a nozzle region and from there may be expelled together with the compressed air via an ejector nozzle in the direction of the surface to be processed.
Stress of components and component parts that have pressure applied to them by a pulsing load at high pressures may be characteristic in the field of injection technology. In this connection, in the case of high injection pressures the problem may arise that the component parts made in the usual way are not able to be designed so that they have resistance to fatigue. Burrs, sharp edges and notches, which may be present, especially at inner-lying faulty bore cuttings, represent a reduction in fatigue strength in the inner region of the respective component part subjected to pressure. It may be necessary to design the inner region of the component part subjected to pressure so that it has a clean, burr-free or definedly rounded contour, even in the case of inner-lying, faultily cut bores that are difficult to access.
Inner-lying surfaces of component parts may be processed by being acted upon by pressure, for example, according to a thermal deburring method, a hydro-erosive rounding method, an electrochemical processing method or a flow-through lapping method.
However, all these methods have disadvantages: all the aforementioned processing methods are time-consuming.
In the thermal deburring method (TDM), for example, undesired residual tensile stresses may appear as a result of the thermal influences.
In the hydro-erosive rounding method, the cleaning expenditure after processing may be very high, since oil is used during processing, which has to be removed. Furthermore, process safety may be low, since there may be problems with massive burr roots.
In the case of electronic processing, the cleaning expenditure may also be relatively high because of the oil used. There may also be process interference if there is contact between a structural element and an electrode.
In flow-through lapping, also called AFM (abrasive flow machining), there may also be a high cleaning expenditure. Moreover, high expenditures may be created by wear of high-value components and by the expendable supplies used. In addition, component parts which are processed after such methods may have to be submitted to reworking.
Furthermore, for processing surfaces lying inside a component part, interior dry jet cuttings systems have been used. In interior dry jet cuttings systems, an abrasive material is accelerated coaxially with the extent of a jet lance and is deflected as needed, shortly before exiting from a nozzle, at a deflecting plate that is resistant to wear. However, this system does not yield satisfactory results, since, because of the deflecting process, no clean, statistical distribution may be ensured of the jet density of the jet-propelled abrasive material in the direction of the surface to be processed.